幸福
by Fanboy13
Summary: Chapter 1 Up! Kim Jaejoong seorang gadis belia yang dituduh telah membunuh ibunya, sehingga ia sangat dibenci oleh ayahnya. Bahkan teman-temannya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kebencian oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Rnr?
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Kim Jaejoong seorang remaja cantik yang dibenci keluarganya karena telah 'membuat' ibunya meninggal. Bahkan ayahnya hampir sempat membunuhnya dengan cara menyewa sekumpulan preman untuk membunuhnya. Kehidupannya dipenuhi kebencian, bahkan teman-teman sekolahnya sekarang menjauhinya. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah akan hidupnya yang menyedihkan dengan cara bunuh diri, namun usahanya bunuh diri selalu gagal, sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya meninggal. Caci makian, hinaan, bahkan kekerasan fisik hampir tiap hari ia dapatkan. Matanya yang besar dan bulat hampir tiap hari bengkak, tubuhnya yang selalui dihiasi dengan lebam kebiruan. Sungguh menyedihkan hidup yang harus dijalani seorang gadis. Padahal dulu Jaejoong adalah seorang gadis periang, mempunyai banyak teman, semua orang menyukai Jaejoong karena sifat periangnya dan juga kepandaiannya dalam bergaul dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bukan aku yang membunuh ibu...hiks Kumohon ayah percayalah padaku" ucap seorang gadis setengah terisak kepada laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian

"kau memang bukan yang membunuh istriku tapi kau yang membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya karena harus menuruti permintaan konyolmu. Tidak kah kau sadar umurmu sudah 17 tahun, kenapa kau meminta istriku untuk datang kepesta ulang tahun bodohmu itu? KENAPA?" Bentak laki-laki paruh baya itu. Sang gadis hanya bisa termangu mendengar ucapan laki-laki paruh baya yang dipanggilnya ayah itu.

'salahkah jika aku meminta ibu datang dihari ulang tahunku? Aku tau** jika ibu sangat **sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai desainer terkenal. Tapi aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersama ibu'

"ibu hiks..." lirih Jaejoong, tangis Jaejoong pecah, perkataan ayahnya benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

PLAK

.

.

.

.

"ibu...kumohon bawa aku bersama dengan ibu hiks... A-aku sudah hiks sudah tidak tahan hiks lagi dengan hiks semua ini. Kumohon aku ingin hiks bersama dengan ibu hiks" lirih seorang gadis yang sedang berada didepan makam. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sudah pucat itu. Dilihat dari penampilannya gadis itu sangat berantakan, rambut hitamnya yang basah dan acak-acakkan, seragam sekolah yang kotor dan basah dan jangan lupakan matanya yang bengkak dan memerah, mungkin faktor terlalu lama menangis.

.

.

.

.

"aku ingin kalian semua menjauhi putriku, jika aku lihat salah satu dari kalian ada yang dekat dengan putriku. Akan kupastikan kalian akan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal"

.

.

.

.

"aku ingin dia menderita, perkosa dia" ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"ta-"

"jangan membantah, aku tau kau butuh uang, aku akan bayar 10x lipat jika kau mau melakukannya"

"lagipula aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya, asal kau tau dia itu masih perawan" kata laki-laki paruh baya itu.

End of Prolog

Kkkkkkk maaf banget yang nungguin kelanjutan Big Brother padahal udah lama banget tapi aku belom update-update hehehe, aku malah bawa ff baru. Aku janji deh bakal cepet update yang Big Brother.

Otthe? Otthe? Gimana? Aku bawa prolog baru?

Lanjut atau End ?


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1****  
**

Pagi yang cerah, awal yang bagus untuk memulai hari yang indah ini. Sudah banyak orang yang memulai aktifitasnya, ada yang berangkat bekerja, para ibu sudah mulai berbelanja kebutuhan keluarga mereka, sudah ada para pelajar yang berangkat kesekolah mereka dan juga masih ada orang yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sama seperti seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap dibawah selimutnya yang bergambar Hello Kitty, gadis itu menggeliat didalam tidurnya perlahan kedua bola matanya terbuka. Gadis tadi bangun dari tidurnya lalu ia terduduk ditepi tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size itu. Diliriknya jam diatas meja naskas disamping tempat tidurnya.

'jam 5' pikir gadis itu.

Gadis itu beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya, lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sampai dikamar mandi gadis itu lalu mencuci mukanya, dilihatnya wajahnya didepan cermin besar didalam kamar mandinya. Terlihat dicermin seorang gadis dengan penampilan yang berantakan, rambut tidak karuan, kedua matanya yang bengkak-seperti habis menangis- dan lihatnya seragam sekolah yang masih bertengger ditubuh mungil gadis itu, sepertinya ia lupa mengganti pakaian setelah pulang sekolah atau?

Setelah dengan puas memperhatikan dirinya sendiri didepan cermin, gadis itu berjalan ke bath up yang ada didalam kamar mandinya, dibukanya keran bath up tersebut, sambil menunggu air didalam bath up itu penuh gadis itu beranjak dari kamar mandi, dengan langkah gontai gadis itu berjalan kearah lemari besar berwarna coklat tua itu, dibukanya pintu lemari tersebut lalu gadis itu mulai mencari seragam sekolah yang akan ia gunakan hari ini. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya gadis itu menemukan seragam sekolah yang akan ia gunakan hari ini, dilemparnya begitu saja seragam tadi keatas kasurnya lalu gadis itu berjalan kearah kamar mandinya-lagi- diliriknya bath up kamar mandinya

'sudah cukup' pikirnya, lalu tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya, lalu gadis itu memasuki(?) bath up itu, dengan posisi bersandar pada bath up, gadis itu mulai menggosok kedua tangannya dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, gadis itu memakai seragam sekolanya, setelah selesai memakainya gadis itu berjalan kearah meja rias yang ada dikamarnya, diambilnya sisir berwarna hitam yang ada dilaci meja rias tersebut. Disisirnya rambut hitam sebahu itu dengan perlahan,  
setelah selesai gadis itu melirik lagi jam kecil diatas meja nakas tadi.

'jam 6' batin gadis itu. Gadis itu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, diluar kamarnya terlihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang membersihkan sebuah gucci besar, dihampirinya seseorang tersebut lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya. Orang itu terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan aksi si gadis, orang tersebut yang diketahui seorang wanita paruh baya membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang orang tersebut berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi" ucapnya, masih dengan senyum manis yang masih terukir dibibirnya.

"Selamat pagi juga Nona" balas orang tersebut.

"aish jinjja, sudah kusuruh berapa kali agar kau berhenti memanggilku 'Nona' ?" balas gadis tersebut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat tingkah 'Nona' nya itu.

"kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya gadis itu.

"ah... tidak apa-apa Nona" balas wanita itu.

"Demi apapun yang ada dimuka bumi ini, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Nona' Eeteuk ahjumma? aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai salah satu keluargaku, jadi kumohon berhenti memanggilku 'Nona'" ucap gadis itu panjang lebar. Orang yang dipanggil Eeteuk itu hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadis belia itu.

"baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya"

Gadis itu menatap bingung kepada Eeteuk "syarat?" ucapnya.

"ya syarat, aku hanya akan memanggilmu Nona jika hanya didepan Tuan Besar, tapi kalau tidak ada beliau aku akan memanggil namamu saja. Bagaimana?"

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu dengan senyum lebar, gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah karena kita sudah sepakat, aku harus terbiasa berhenti memanggilmu 'Nona' Nona"

"aish jinjja, kau memanggilku Nona lagi" ucap gadis itu dengan nada dibuat kesal.

"ah iya... maaf"

Gadis itu diam, tidak membalas ucapan Eeteuk.

"Joong-ie?" ucap Eeteuk seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan gadis yang dipanggilnya Joongie itu.

Mata gadis itu seperti tertuju pada satu arah yaitu arah dibelakang Eeteuk, Eeteuk mencoba mengikuti pandangan mata Jaejoog dan jeng jeng Eeteuk melihat seorang yang sedang menatap dirinya dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Diliriknya sekilas Jaejoong, wajah gadis itu menunjukkan raut ketakutan, badannya bergetar seakan gadis itu melihat malaikat maut yang siap menjemputnya. Eeteuk tau siapa orang tersebut, orang yang selama satu tahun belakangan bersikap sangat tidak baik kepada putrid semata wayangnya, Ayah Jaejoong yah benar ayah Jaejoong orang yang menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian.

Eeteuk tau kalau Jaejoong sangat ketakutan saat ini, dengan lembut digenggamnya tangannya Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak, Eeteuk tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong mencoba memberi ketenangan dan membuat segala kerisauan hati Jaejoong musnah. Senyum maut seseorang yang merawatmu sejak kecil. Ya memang semenjak Jaejoong masih bayi, Eeteuk sudah bagaikan ibu kedua bagi Jaejoong, mengingat Eeteuk tidak bisa mempunyai anak karena almarhum sang suami yang mandul, Eeteuk juga sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai anaknya sendiri. Toh kedua orang tua Jaejoong yang bisa dikatakan super sibuk, hal ini menyebabkan Eeteuk dengan leluasa bisa memperlakukan Jaejoong layak anaknya sendiri, ibu kandung Jaejoong juga memberikan hak sepenuhnya kepada Eeteuk

"Selamat Pagi Tuan" ucap Eeteuk. Kepala keluarga Kim itu masih diam, matanya masih menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Selamat Pagi Tuan" ucap Eeteuk sekali lagi dan berhasil tatapan tajam kepala keluarga Kim itu hilang, dan sekarang matanya menatap Eeteuk yang ada disebelah Jaejoong.

"Pagi" balas kepala keluarga Kim itu.

"Sudah ingin sarapan Tuan?"

"hm…"

"Karena sarapan sudah siap, ayo kita ke ruang makan" ucap Eeteuk, kepala keluarga Kim itu mengangguk setuju lalu berjalan melewati Eeteuk dan Jaejoong. Eeteuk dan Jaejoong mengekori kepala keluarga Kim it, Jaejoong yang masih diam hanya bisa mengikuti, karena tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Eeteuk menyebabkan ia tertarik ketika Eeteuk berjalan.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dimeja makan, Ayah Jaejoong duduk dikursi utama dan Jaejoong duduk disebelah kirinya. Keheningan tercipta diruang makan tersebut, baik Jaejoong maupun Ayahnya tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Keheninganpun hilang ketika Eeteuk dan beberapa maid lain membawa menu sarapan mereka, terlihat Eeteuk membawa nampan berisi beberapa sandwitch, dan maid lain membawa cangkir dan teko.

"Menu sarapan hari ini sandwitch Tuan dan Nona, Silahkan" ucap Eeteuk, maid yang tadi membawa cangkir dan teko segera pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut tapi Eeteuk masih setia berdiri disebelah Jaejoong untuk menunggu Tuan dan 'Nona' nya selesai makan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa waktu pun, Jaejoong telah selesai memakan sarapannya tapi sang ayah masih memakan potongan sandwitch ketiganya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepala, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan tapi ia tidak berani mengatakan.

'oh ayolah Kim Jaejoong Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau hanya tinggal bilang' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dengan sekali hembusan nafas ia mulai mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"hmm... ayah hari sabtu besok sekolah Joongie ada acara kunjungan orang tua, apa ayah-"

BRAK

"-bisa datang"

Jaejoong langsung menunduk melihat tindakan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja makan dengan sangat keras tadi. Laki-laki paruh baya itu lalu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Eeteuk yang nampak masih kaget dengan apa yang baru laki-laki itu lakukan.

'sudah kuduga pasti akan seperti ini' batin Jaejoong.

"Nona" panggil Eeteuk, Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Eeteuk, air matanya sudah mengembang dimatanya tapi Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum didepan Eeteuk, sebuah senyuman kesedihan yang setiap hari ia tunjukkan. Lalu tanpa babibu Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya dan menerjang Eeteuk, dipeluknya wanita paruh baya yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibu keduanya, tangisnya pecah dipundak Eeteuk. Sungguh Eeteuk merasa sangat kasihan kepada 'putri' nya itu, ingin sekali rasanya Eeteuk membantu Jaejoong tapi apalah daya, ia hanya seorang maid dirumah itu, salah-salah sedikit bisa saja ayah Jaejoong langsung memecatnya. Sekarang yang bisa Eeteuk lakukan hanya mengelus punggung Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan hati gadis belia itu.

"Eeteuk ahjumma…hiks" lirih Jaejoong

"Ne, Joong-ie?"

"Apa ayah benar-benar membenciku?" tanya Jaejoong, sungguh ia sudah tidak kuat melihat tingkah laku ayahnya yang kian hari semakin jahat kepadanya.

"ssstt... Ayah Joong-ie tidak membenci Joong-ie, hanya saja beliau belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Nyonya, Joong-ie yang sabar ne" ucap Eeteuk, masih terus mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong.

"hiks…"

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tidak enak dimeja makan tadi, Jaejoong segera berangkat kesekolah, ia tidak ingin terus berlama-lama didalam rumah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai neraka dunia tersebut. Seperti biasa ketika ia berangkat sekolah ia harus melewati sebuah taman yang cukup besar dan ramai setiap harinya, sama seperti sekarang meskipun masih pagi taman tersebut sudah ramai dikunjungin oleh orang yang ingin jogging atau hanya sekedar beristirahat. Jaejoong berhenti didepan taman tersebut, matanya menatap seorang anak kecil yang sedang bercanda dengan ibunya, terlihat anak kecil itu tidak berhenti tertawa karena sang ibu terus menggelitik perutnya. Ada perasaan aneh ketika Jaejoong melihat anak kecil itu, perasaan iri, sedih, dan juga senang. Iri karena melihat anak itu bercanda dengan ibunya, sedih karena ia tidak bisa bercanda dengan ibunya, dan bahagia karena anak kecil itu tidak senasib dengan dirinya.

TES

Tanpa disadari air mata keluar dari kedua bola mata indahnya, ada perasaan rindu yang menyelimuti hatinya, rindu akan sosok yang selalu menemaninya ketika tidur, rindu akan sosok yang selalu memeluknya ketika ia bersedih seperti sekarang ini, rindu akan sosok seorang ibu didalam kehidupannya. Jaejoong langsung berlari meninggalkan taman tersebut, ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan. Ia sudah berjanji kepada mendiang ibunya untuk menjadi orang yang kuat, tidak akan menyusahkan orang lain dan ia akan menepati janjinya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang melihatnya, air matanya terus keluar, disepanjang jalan ia terus menangis tapi ketika sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya Jaejoong berhenti menangis, ia tidak ingin menangis disekolah. Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong memasuki gerbang sekolah itu, baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong masuk, semua orang yang ada didekatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong, ditatapnya Jaejoong penuh dengan rasa tidak suka bahkan anak-anak perempuan yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan Jaejoong. Seakan tidak perduli dengan daerah sekitarnya Jaejoong terus melangkah memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti kejadian digerbang tadi, ketika Jaejoong sampai didalam kelasnya, Jaejoong disambut dengan tatapan yang kurang enak dari 'mantan' teman-temannya. Memang semenjak satu tahun yang belakangan Jaejoong tidak lagi mempunyai teman, semua teman-teman bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya menjauh, Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa sahabat-sahabatnya menjauhinya. Jika disekolah Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam didalam kelasnya atau berkutat didalam perpustakaan ketika istirahat.

TING NONG TING NONG

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai, seorang guru wanita memasuki ruang kelas Jaejoong.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak" ucap guru tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Miss" balas seluruh murid yang ada dikelas. Jangan bertanya kenapa seluruh murid memanggil guru tersebut 'Miss' bukan Sonsaengnim atau macamnya. Peraturan di Toho International High School ini memang mengharuskan seluruh murid memanggil 'Miss' kepada guru wanita dan 'Mr' kepada guru pria. Tidak diijinkan murid memanggil guru mereka Sonsaengnim, jangan tanya author mengapa karena author pun tidak tahu*plak*

"Kalian tau kan jika Miss-Taeng sedang cuti mengajar pasca melahirkan? Dan kalian tau kan kalau minggu depan itu sudah memasuki waktu ujian akhir? Karena Miss-Taeng sedang cuti, pihak sekolah memutuskan mencari guru pengganti selama Miss-Taeng cuti. Hari ini guru pengganti itu akan memulai mengajar dikelas kalian. Jadi ibu harap kalian bisa menjaga tingkah laku kalian" ucap guru bernama Sooyoung dari nametag yang digunakannya, salah seorang guru killer yang diketahui mengajar Biologi tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk Miss" ucap Miss-Sooyoung.

CKLEK

Pintu kayu ruang kelas itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang dan kulit putih bersih. Sesosok wanita yang mampu membuat siswa laki-laki dikelas Jaejoong tidak berkedip tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" ucap guru tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Miss" ucap seluruh murid wanita dikelas tersebut, bagaimana dengan murid laki-laki? Oh mereka masih diam terpaku melihat guru pengganti yang sangat cantik tersebut.

"Yah sama seperti yang Miss-Sooyoung katakan, saya disini hanya sebagai guru pengganti dari Miss-Taeng yang mengajar matematika. Nama saya Kim Heechul dan saya harap kerjasama dari kalian semua selama saya mengajar disini" ucap guru pengganti yang diketahui bernama lengkap Kim Heechul tersebut. Semua murid yang ada didalam kelas itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Setelah Miss-Sooyoung pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut pelajaran pertamapun dimulai, pelajaran matematika yang akan diajarkan guru pengganti-Miss-Heechul-

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

a/n : otthe otthe belum berasa yah penderitaan Umma Jae? Maaf banget kalau gaje maklum yah authornya masih newbie jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti atau sebagainya, orang emang ide ceritanya pasaran banget kawakwkak. Oh yah hanya untuk pemberitahuan disini orang tua Jaejoong namanya Kim Young-Woon dam Kim Jung-Soo dan nama salah satu maid yang tadi peluk-pelukan sama Jaejoong Eeteuk, jadi beda yah ahahaha*plak*.

Author masih butuh komentar dari pada reader, mohon setidaknya meninggalkan sepatah atau dua patah kata disini tapi gak maksa kok *plak* oke sekian deh dari author, gak mau terlalu banyak komentar. Jaa!

**Special Thanks To:**

**Nam Mina, Uenouknow, ****Satsuki ChoKyuLate****, ****jaejung love, ****LawRuuLiet, ****Hyunnie Yunjae, ****pryscil-chan, ****Julie yunjae, ****yunjae always, ****HaeRieJoongie, ****XxX, ****Shippo Baby YunJae, ****Noella Marsha****, ****tiara2112****, ****zueteuk, ****Mumut**

Jaa!

MJJEJEfanboy


End file.
